La Novia
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: En contra de las expectativas creciendo alrededor de Hiccup y Astrid, nadie esperó que Toothless fuera el primero en… tener una novia.


" **La Novia."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Libros de Cressida Cowell.

 **Resumen:** En contra de las expectativas creciendo alrededor de Hiccup y Astrid, nadie esperó que Toothless fuera el primero en… tener una novia.

 **Pareja:** Toothless/Personaje de los Libros. Pre-Hiccup/Toothless.

 **Categoría:** Romance, Humor, Drama Adolescente al Estilo Vikingo. Hiccup Siendo Un Idiota.

 **Nota 1:** Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, grupo de FB.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic se sitúa en la etapa antes de la segunda película, vagamente en _**Dragons: Race to the Edge.**_ Contiene spoilers ligeros de la serie, así como personajes de los libros.

* * *

 **[+]**

 **I.**

 **[+]**

* * *

Todo comenzó con un molesto secuestro orquestado por Romanos.

Hiccup se miró encerrado en un apestoso calabozo de piedra, intercambiando frases sabiondas con una chiquilla de cabellos alborotados, y el heredero de la tribu Meathead.

"Inclusive si pudieras cavar un túnel para salir de aquí, ¡te tomaría meses!"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"¡El sentido común!"

"De acuerdo." Camicazi, heredera de la tribu Bog-Burglar, dejó sus ridículos instrumentos de trabajo en el piso para desafiarlo. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, ¿tienes un mejor plan? ¿O sólo te interesa llevarle la contra a todos los que te rodean?"

"Es un talento mío." Hiccup rascó su cabeza, pensando sin descanso. "Maldición, tomaron mi espada. Hubiéramos volado la puerta si la tuviera conmigo."

Camicazi roló sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su irreal idea de cavar piedra. "Chicos. Todos son unos idiotas."

"¡Oye!" Hiccup se dirigió a un callado Thuggory con cejas alzadas. "¿Permitirás que nos denigre de esa forma?"

"No es denigración, si es verdad."

"Traidor." Fue el murmullo de Hiccup, mientras decidió seguir intentando abrir el candado de la reja de metal que servía de puerta. "¿Por qué estás tan calmado? Si los tres unieran fuerzas, pudieran salir de aquí el doble de rápido."

"No veo el punto."

"¿Cómo que no ves el punto de salir de aquí?"

"No veo el punto de gastar energías en tareas inútiles, cuando muy pronto tendremos la llave de la celda. Prefiero guardar mi fuerza para la hora de escapar."

Hiccup picó su pulgar con sus propias herramientas de hurgamiento, una vez que masticó lo que Thuggory decía. "¿LA LLAVE?" Después de unos segundos, Hiccup se percató de que el piquete no había sido causado por su herramienta. Una criatura tan esbelta como una víbora se estaba escurriendo por los huecos de la puerta, sus escamas lentamente cambiando de color hasta ser notable su presencia. Ojos verdes esmeraldas parpadearon frente a Hiccup en bienvenida, y cuando su piel se aclimató a un arcoíris de colores, Hiccup distinguió la llave de su celda colgando del cuello.

"¡Valkyria, lo lograste, chica hermosa!" Camicazi cogió al dragón en sus brazos, tras obtener el premio mayor. "¿Decías, Abadejo? La mandamos por la llave desde antes de que nos agraciaras con tu presencia."

El cuerpo de Valkyria era idéntico al de una boa, interminable, y experta en enredarse en el cuerpo de su dueña. Hiccup pudo jurar haberla visto guiñar un ojo en su dirección.

Todo empezó aquél día, porque fue cuando el dragón de Camicazi, entró en la vida de Hiccup.

Todo empezó aquél día, porque cuando los tres vikingos herederos y Valkyria lograron salir de su celda, un muy conocido Night Fury _, por fin_ se le dio la gana venir a su rescate.

Todo empezó aquél día, porque cuando Toothless se abrió camino por el Fuerte Sinister en vertiginosos saltos y plasmas volando doquier, todo cambió.

"¡Te tomaste tu tiempo!" Trepando a su Night Fury, Hiccup estuvo muy ocupado rezongando y abrazando a Toothless simultáneamente, como para notar la tensión llenando el cuerpo entero de su amigo. "¿Quieren un aventón?"

Thuggory no necesitó ser invitado dos veces, pero Camicazi titubeó justo frente al jinete, su mirada unida a Toothless… y a su propio dragón, quien de entre el escote de la chica, se asomaba curiosa, pestañeando con ojos engrandecidos. Cuando Hiccup miró la sonrisa pícara alargar la cara de la Bog-Burglar, Hiccup debió haber sentido el primer presagio.

No lo hizo.

Tiempo después, cuando los Romanos habían salido corriendo con sus faldas en llamas, y todos habían regresado a Berk en plena madrugada, Hiccup se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, demasiado tarde.

Después de todo, no era todos los días que uno veía una Mood-Dragon rodeando el cuello de un Night Fury, en fuerte apego.

"Chicos, ¿pueden creerlo?" Snotlout, _siempre_ Snotlout, fue el primero en declarar lo inevitable. "¡Hasta Toothless se ha conseguido una novia primero que Hiccup!"

Astrid no ayudó a calmar el inmediato pánico creciendo en las entrañas de Hiccup. "¡Aw, eso es tan dulce!"

No lo era. Ver a tu dragón ronroneando y frotándose extrañamente con una Mood-Dragon, nunca sería _dulce_. Por otro lado, traumático, incomodo…

"¡Haddock! ¡Si no le dices a tu dragón que le quite las patas de encima a mi Valkyria, se quedará sin la habilidad de procrear, muy pronto!"

¿Y el puntapié que prosiguió? Definitivamente, para nada, dulce.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Resultaba hasta estúpido que a Hiccup no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Claro que Toothless, tarde o temprano, tendría interés por el sexo opuesto de igual forma que su jinete. Stormfly hasta había sido madre un par de ocasiones. Hookfang era un prospecto respetado entre las hembras, para la interminable bocota de Snotlout. Este paso era normal. Era la ley de la naturaleza. Hiccup debió de haber estado preparado para este día.

No había excusa, para el episodio de inmensa histeria con la que Fishlegs tuvo que lidiar en la privacidad de su choza.

"¿Qué dice en el Libro de Dragones sobre las habilidades de un Mood-Dragon, Fishlegs? Si Toothless está siendo hipnotizado de alguna forma…"

"De acuerdo a la información que la Princesa me obsequió, un Mood-Dragón puede ser increíblemente útil por su camuflaje y alta inteligencia, pero nah, no mencionó ningún detalle sobre poderes hipnóticos."

Hiccup le arrancó el libro de las manos. "¿Princesa? ¿De quién estás hablando?"

"Uh." Fishlegs hizo un sonido de profundo _Duh_. "¿La princesa Camicazi de las Islas Bog-Burglar? En serio, Hiccup, ¿en dónde has estado?"

"En un calabozo—Regresando al tema. Toothless no es usualmente tan crédulo. Algo más está haciendo que reaccione así. Nunca lo he visto babear tanto por algo que no involucrara un cesto de salmón."

"Hiccup."

"¡Debiste escucharlo aullar anoche! No me dejó dormir. Y en la mañana, no quiso desayunar. Se fue a merodear por el bosque sin dirigirme un bufido. Estoy preocupado por él. ¡Te digo que algo anormal está sucediendo!"

"¡Hiccup!" Manos regordetas se plantaron sobre los párrafos de pergamino que Hiccup intentaba exprimir con respuestas. Su amigo obligó a Hiccup a prestarle atención al imponer todo su cuerpo en el escritorio. "Algo está sucediendo, pero no de la manera que crees. Se llaman feromonas. Se llama hormonas. ¡Se llama atracción! Toothless se ha enamorado por primera vez, y ahora actúa tan extraño, porque se siente _triste_. Seguramente extraña a Valkyria. ¡No es nada fuera de este mundo!"

"Pero—" Hiccup mordió sus labios, recordando la manera delicada con la Toothless había frotado su trompa con la de Valkyria en despedida. Recordó los escalofriantes aullidos de su amigo de la noche anterior. "Pero, Toothless—"

"¿Qué? ¿No merece tener una novia? Sería hipócrita de tu parte, tan siquiera pensarlo."

Cierto. Hiccup hizo una mueca. Rayos de Thor.

"Ahora que ya estás entendiendo, ¿podrías explicarme cuál es el verdadero problema? ¿Por qué desapruebas de la Mood-Dragon tanto?"

"No es eso. Sólo que… Toothless es… una criatura muy especial. Sin igual. Pero, también bastante inocente en asuntos como estos. No lo quiero ver salir lastimado, ni por una Mood-Dragon o una Nadder, ni por nadie más. ¿Y honestamente? ¡Tú no estuviste conmigo en eso calabozo! ¡Esa chica Bog-Burglar está media loca! No me sorprendería que la manzana no cayera tan lejos del árbol, si tú me entiendes."

Fishlegs suspiró. Cuando tomó asiento a su lado, apretó un hombro en compañerismo. "Esto podría beneficiar a Berk también, ¿sabes? Si Toothless y Valkyria en verdad se gustan, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad para formar alianza con la tribu de Camicazi.

"¿Que acaso no escuchaste la parte de medio loca?"

"¡Hiccup! ¡Deja de cambiar el tema!" Cuando ambos intercalaron miradas, Fishlegs fue solemne con su insistencia. "Sabes lo que debes hacer. Toothless siempre se ocupa de que seas feliz. Es hora de que regreses el favor."

Hiccup lo sabía. Más allá de sus patéticos miedos, ligera envidia, e instintos sobreprotectores, Hiccup sabía perfectamente que nadie podía culpar a Valkyria por tomarle un vistazo al Night Fury y caer rendida. Toothless había tenido que aguantar innumerables situaciones incomodas con los flirteos entre Hiccup y Astrid, y aunque aquellos no hubieran culminado en nada concreto a final de cuentas, Toothless merecía recibir el mismo apoyo.

Era lo que _verdaderos_ amigos hacían.

…¿Cierto?

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

No hubo otro remedio más que arreglar visitas semanales entre Berk y el Archipiélago Bog-Burglar. Hiccup descubriría en la primera de estas, que Camicazi tenía el mismo problema en sus manos. Aunque Camicazi se sentía igual de perspicaz con formar alianza con los Hairy Hooligans, su madre, Jefa de la tribu, se enganchó a la propuesta desde antes de que Gobber terminara de anunciar la oferta.

Toothless, manjar de lindas y coquetas Mood-Dragons multicolores, tuvo su primera cita.

Y segunda cita.

Así como, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta…

Y durante aquellos lapsos de tiempo libre donde a Hiccup sólo le quedaba explorar el hogar de Camicazi, mientras Toothless hacía-cosas-innombrables, fue que la aburrición comenzó a crear estragos.

La aburrición era el peor enemigo de Hiccup.

Perfeccionar sus alas mecánicas logró ocuparlo por un rato. Pero este verano era largo, y más sofocante de lo normal. Camicazi encontró sus distintas creaciones interesantes. Hasta pidió por una visita a Berk para checar la construcción de establos de dragones.

"Tienes imaginación, Haddock." Fue el primer cumplido que salió de la chica, una vez que conoció el escudo marcado con un Night Fury. "¿Qué más hacen en este pueblo para divertirse?"

Stoick había tenido la buena idea de organizar una fiesta para la Bog-Burglar. Eso la tuvo bien entretenida la mayoría de la noche de su visita.

Hasta que, claro, en algún punto, el camino de Astrid se había cruzado con el de la vikinga-pirata, y literalmente, _puños_ habían volado por doquier.

"Espero que aprecies los sacrificios que estoy haciendo por ti, lagartija." Gruñó un Hiccup malhumorado desde su cama, mientras sobaba su quijada.

Al escucharlo, la figura negruzca que se metía a su alcoba por el ventanal, horas después, pausó cerca de su cama. Una lamida suave de una mejilla humana le prosiguió.

"¡Aw, no juegues sucio! Estoy molesto, ¿no se nota? ¡No tienes idea de la noche que he tenido por tu culpa!" Más lamidas empalagosas empaparon el rostro de Hiccup, y el vikingo no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse a los arrumacos del dragón. "Sí, sí, sí, soy el mejor amigo en todo el Archipiélago Barbárico, lo sé. ¡Nunca lo olvides, grandote!"

Algo que Hiccup había notado desde el inicio, era el aroma dulce que envolvía a Toothless, después de haber estado acompañado de Valkyria. Era azúcar neto. Cerezo mezclado con melocotón.

A Hiccup no le agradaba.

Siempre había pensado que Toothless tenía más gusto por lo salado.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Hiccup y Toothless compartían todo. Se confesaban todo, cada quien en su idioma, pero comprendiéndose sin problema.

Excepto el tema de cierta Mood-Dragon. Cuando se trataba de Valkyria, Toothless se cerraba como almeja. Hiccup no comprendía por qué.

Era extraño, porque había _bastante_ de qué hablar.

Valkyria resultó ser un espécimen tan inteligente, que cuando Fishlegs anunció que la dragona podía leer nórdico, su utilidad en el grupo, probó ser indispensable. Camicazi empezó a unírseles en misiones, a pesar de las miradas asesinas de Astrid. Valkyria probó ser un dragón amoroso por naturaleza, así que fue pan comido ganarse la lealtad de Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, y sus respectivos jinetes.

Valkyria, además, era _valiente_. Ante cualquier peligro, su primer instinto siempre era proteger a Camicazi, envolviéndose en su cuerpo en forma de escudo, dispuesta a recibir cualquier daño primero en sus escamas, que en la piel mortal de su humana.

Era coqueta con otros dragones (y hasta con ciertos humanos), pero era con Toothless con quien al final del día, siempre terminaba. Con Toothless, su tono multicolor solía aplacarse en un profundo verde, intercalando aquel color con-lo-que-fuera que sintiera por el Night Fury.

(Hiccup comenzó a odiar el color verde. Se libró del resto de sus camisetas verdes, por esa justa razón. Siempre le había gustado más el color rojo, de todas maneras.)

Ejem, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Hiccup _siempre_ estaba dispuesto a platicar con su amigo de asuntos románticos, por más incómodo que fuera.

No era su culpa que Toothless tuviera cambios de humor tan extraños.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Sucedió mientras Hiccup estaba en su taller. Los diseños de su nuevo traje de vuelo tapizaban las paredes.

" _No te agrado."_

Hiccup tenía dos clavos entre sus dientes. Cuando Valkyria lo vio darse la vuelta con ellos, una risilla siseante salió de su delicada trompa. Hiccup retiró los clavos cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Replicó, en perfecto _dragonese_. Por primera vez, la Mood Dragon se mostró impresionada con él. Pocos eran, los que sabían qué tan desarrollado Hiccup estaba en el idioma. "Apenas te conozco, si somos honestos."

" _Siempre te alejas… Cuando Toothless y yo—"_

"Es costumbre humana darle intimidad a una pareja." Hiccup tomó el martillo y no tardó a comenzar a clavar el cuero de su armadura en el maniquí de madera. "Toothless es muy privado con sus asuntos. Evito hacerlo sentir incómodo."

" _Oh_." Con ese argumento declarado como invalido, la víbora se tornó rosa. " _Lo siento por morderte. Me hiciste cosquillas mientras intentabas abrir el candado."_

Hiccup sonrió con el recuerdo del primer encuentro. Retorció su pulgar. "No te preocupes, fue un accidente."

" _No me gustan las cosquillas."_

Fue el turno de Hiccup de reír. "A Toothless sí."

Valkyria pestañeó con tono pícaro. " _Lo sé. Pero, yo no puedo… Le gusta que vengan de ti, de todas formas."_

Calor llenó las mejillas de Hiccup. "Hehe. Bueno… ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me ha pedido que juegue con él de esa manera."

Valkyria se deslizó por el piso con la ligereza de la seda. Inspeccionó la armadura en construcción. Jaló con su trompa la camisa rojiza que yacía debajo del cuero. " _No le gustará este color. Cámbialo."_

Hiccup frunció su ceño. "Si la lagartija tiene alguna queja—"

" _Le gusta el verde porque le recuerda al color de tus ojos."_

Un clavo fue escupido a tiempo para no terminar en su garganta. "Querrás decir a tus ojos, Valkyria."

Valkyria torció su cabecita, no tan disimilar a un curioso búho. " _No. Quiero decir a los tuyos. Verde es su color favorito."_ Entonces, la Mood Dragon prosiguió a decir algo aún más peculiar. "¿ _Por qué crees que tomo esa tonalidad, cuando estoy con él_?"

Aun cuando Hiccup pasó la noche en el taller, no podía cambiar su respuesta a las sombras de la noche: "No lo sé. Realmente, no lo sé."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El Invierno se aproximaba.

Hiccup había estado ignorando la noción, puesto que _Invierno_ significaba _Etapa de Celo_ , y lo que le seguía, en verdad no quería sentarse en su mente. Hiccup sospechaba que Toothless, por primera vez, le pediría su aleta mecánica para irse a seguir sus instintos biológicos…

Sin embargo, Hiccup se armó de valor, y decidió conquistar sus miedos de un solo golpe. Esa misma tarde, sabiendo que Toothless estaría a solas en los establos, para abrir el tema.

"Así que, estaba pensando…"

Toothless resopló por sus narices, siguiendo las cepilladas viniendo de Hiccup con amor gatuno. " _Nunca Bueno_."

"Grosero. Y yo que pensaba en consentirte."

Las orejas de Toothless revolotearon. "¿ _Consentirme_? ¿ _Cómo_?"

Hiccup lo hizo sufrir con una prolongada espera. Cuando Toothless arrancó el cepillo con su hocico, el jinete comenzó a reír.

"Está bien, calma la actitud de Stormfly, ¿quieres?"

" _¡Dime!"_

"Estaba pensando en que tal vez, este año, si desearas pasar el Invierno en otro lugar… Fuera de Berk… Estaría bien de mi parte. Yo…" Hiccup acercó la caja que guardaba la aleta, reconstruida y mejorada. "…te preparé esto, en caso de que… Bueno. Estoy seguro de que Valkyria querrá unas vacaciones—Y por vacaciones, quiero decir… Por favor cállame antes de que diga algo más humillante para ambos…"

" _Cállate_."

Hiccup suspiró aliviado. Abrió la caja con expectación. Toothless la olfateó. Permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

- _Por lo menos, no la rompió_. Hiccup recogió el cepillo, remojándolo en el balde de agua tibia.

" _No te dejaré."_

Hiccup parpadeó. "¿Mm?"

" _Tonto_." Toothless cerró la caja con su trompa. " _Tu pierna duele en Invierno, peor que todo el año. Sólo yo puedo calmarla. No te dejaré. Ni este, ni otro invierno_."

"Toothless…"

El nudo en la garganta de Hiccup le robó de más palabras. Que Toothless le hiciera tal promesa, que le diera prioridad al dolor físico que Hiccup sufría todos los inviernos por sobre su novia—de la cual estaba bastante apegado—fue un bálsamo para todas las inseguridades que había sentido todos aquellos meses.

Calor se expandió por su pecho. Emoción hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Hiccup dejó caer el cepillo, mientras su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el cuello del Night Fury. El abrazo se sintió como regresar a casa.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Cuando sus frentes se presionaron, todo careció de existencia. Estar así de cerca de Toothless, siempre le otorgaba paz.

" _Sí."_

El resto del día ambos yacieron entre la paja, holgazaneando, mientras Hiccup leía un viejo libro de poesía sobre el lomo de Toothless, pensando en que no podría necesitar nada más para ser feliz.

No necesitaba nada más, mientras estuviera con Toothless.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás siendo un imbécil?"

"Hola, Camicazi. Buen día para ti también."

"Mira, Haddock." Camicazi le robó su tarro de jugo para darle un trago. Hiccup prefirió concentrarse en su desayuno. "En verdad quiero saberlo. No era una pregunta retórica."

"Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡Eres Snotlout con senos! ¿Qué cuánto tiempo…? No lo sé. Puede que toda mi vida, dependiendo del tema a tratar. ¿Por qué mis bajos estándares de inteligencia son de tu incumbencia?"

Camicazi se mostró algo anti-Camicazi, moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo con energía nerviosa. Picó el interés de Hiccup al instante.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Camicazi gruñó, aunque más para sí. Plantó sus brazos en la mesa para acercársele. "Necesito saber si tus intenciones con Astrid tienen objetivo claro, o si tan sólo son otro jueguito, como el que te traes con tu dragón."

"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup escupió el tocino y parte de su cerebro. "¡Retrocede un poco! ¿Astrid? ¿Intenciones? ¿ _Cuáles_ intenciones?"

La vikinga roló sus ojos. "Fácil: ¿te le declararás pronto, o seguirás haciéndola de emoción? Necesito saber."

Hiccup respiró hondo. Sacudió su cabeza. Se pellizcó. Nop. No era un sueño. "Astrid y yo somos sólo amigos."

"¿En serio?"

"La atrapé besuqueándose con nuestra amiga Heather en más de una ocasión, así que, creo que hablo _bastante_ en serio." Al ver los ojos de la Bog-Burglar extenderse como platos, Hiccup le guiñó un ojo. "¿Qué? ¿Me creías tan tonto, como para no saber a dónde iba esta conversación?—Espera, no contestes eso." El jinete sonrió. "No te preocupes, no me interpondré en su violenta historia de amor, si eso era lo que te preocupaba. Astrid y yo somos cosa del pasado." Entonces, le resto de la verborrea que Camicazi había desatado al llegar, se registró en su mente. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de jueguitos con Toothless?"

La victoria brillando en la Bog-Burglar se minimizó una fracción. "Ah, sí. Bueno, ya sabes, me refería a todo ese asunto de amor prohibido que te traes con el Night Fury."

A veces, hablar con Camicazi era como ser succionado en el fondo del mar. Estabas atrapado bajo el agua, mirando al mundo distorsionado, sin poder respirar. "¿…Qué?"

"Quiero decir, todos sabemos que sería raro que un humano se comprometiera seriamente con un dragón. ¡Pero, por Thor, Hiccup! Se está volviendo enfermizo todo este asunto del triángulo amoroso. Deshazte de tu virginidad con un vikingo de verdad."

"¿Cuál… triangulo… amoroso?"

Camicazi lo miró con total incredulidad. "No puedes… Realmente, no puedes ser tan ciego, Haddock."

"Oh, no tienes idea de lo que puedo o no ser, Camicazi. En este momento no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, así que puede ser que sea más ciego que los murciélagos."

La vikinga frotó su frente con pesadez. "Oh, Freyja. Dame fuerzas."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Toothless, espera!"

Hiccup forcejeó con el dragón. El arnés rechinó peligrosamente con la falta de control. Toothless gruñó, rebelde a la orden de Hiccup de mantenerse escondido en los arbustos.

Snotlout y Astrid se miraron obligados a sujetar al Night Fury para no ser descubiertos de su escondite. Sin embargo, cuando plasma amenazó desde la trompa de Toothless, Hiccup les señaló alejarse. El mismo vikingo tiró la toalla, bajándose del dragón.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!"

Toothless no titubeó. Se abrió camino por la fauna para atacar al grupo de romanos que habían estado llevando a cabo operaciones ilegales. El plan había sido vigilarlos a escondidas para recabar información sobre el enemigo. Pero, todo se había ido al diablo en el momento que una jaula conteniendo a cierta Mood-Dragon, había aparecido entre las negociaciones de Romanos y Vikingos piratas.

Habían necesitado más la información, que la destrucción del plantel secreto. Toothless lo sabía. Y no le había importado, al parecer.

Una vez que los Romanos huyeron, porque eran _inteligentes_ , sólo las cenizas permanecieron.

Bueno, eso, y una Camicazi tirando su disfraz, para dedicarles una larga letanía de groserías a todos.

Porque, _por supuesto_ que Valkyria nunca había estado en peligro real. _Por supuesto_ que Camicazi había estado trabajando su propia misión para infiltrar a los Romanos. Toothless había exagerado con sus instintos sobreprotectores, y literalmente, se había llevado _dos_ misiones vitales entre las patas.

Hasta Valkyria estaba furiosa. Cuando ella y su dueña zarparon de la pequeña isla, la dragona nunca miró atrás.

El vuelo de regreso a Berk fue un festival de bromas de parte de los mellizos (¿Quién tiene el dragón más idiota, ahora, eh Hiccup?), junto con las miradas preocupadas de Fishlegs, Astrid y Snotlout (¿No has pensado en qué tal vez… Toothless podría volverse _Feral_?).

Hiccup nunca se había sentido tan enojado, y mucho menos, con Toothless.

Ser regañado por Stoick nunca era algo bonito. Ser regañado en épicas proporciones por haber regresado con nada de información del enemigo, había dejado a Hiccup con las orejas vibrando. Una vez a solas con Toothless en los establos, Hiccup intentó actuar con calma, intentó equilibrar sus emociones lo suficiente para llevar una conversación con su dragón.

"¿Toothless?"

El Night Fury estaba acostado, y no levantó su cabeza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Hiccup no podía creer que después de todo aquel desastre, Toothless decidiera que _él_ merecía ser ignorado.

"Eso no puede volver a suceder, Toothless. ¡Mi padre está furioso con nosotros! Esta era nuestra oportunidad de detener a los Romanos de una manera efectiva. Conocías nuestro plan, ¿por qué no lo seguiste?"

Nada. Toothless miraba la paja con desdén.

Hiccup se paró frente a él. Sólo porque quería, pateó el montón de paja que el Night Fury había estado contemplado.

"Valkyria no es ninguna doncella en necesidad de ser rescatada. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido."

Las encías de Toothless liberaron un gruñido malhumorado. " _Si hubiera sido Astrid_ …"

"—casi lastimas a nuestros amigos en tu episodio de locura—¿Huh? ¿Astrid? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con este asunto?"

Toothless se alzó en cuatro patas súbitamente. " _Si Astrid hubiera estado en Jaula, no estarías quejándote."_

Hiccup apretó sus puños. "Estás equivocado. Astrid no hubiera puesto nuestra misión en peligro en primer lugar."

 _"¡Astrid SIEMPRE coloca peligro en Misiones! ¡Nunca te molesta!"_

"¡Todos estamos en peligro constante, _siempre_ , pero eso no significa que perdamos el control de nosotros mismos, Toothless! Astrid puede cuidarse sola, al igual que tu novia—"

 _"¡No Compares!"_

"¡Deja a Astrid fuera de este problema, entonces! ¡Yo no fui quien la incluyó! ¡El problema es entre tú y yo, y tu repentino disgusto por obedecerme!"

 _"No te Obedeceré si no creo que estás haciendo lo Correcto."_

Hiccup sintió como si un puñetazo de Snotlout lo hubiera tumbado al piso. Su corazón se cayó hasta el fondo de su estómago. "Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué consideras mis órdenes demasiado estúpidas? Oh, discúlpenme galán, si no pienso que salvar a tu novia de un rasguño en sus escamas de acero, merezca ser prioridad sobre derrumbar un negocio clandestino de esclavitud de dragones." Estar en el mismo espacio con Toothless fue imposible, entonces, así que Hiccup se dio la media vuelta fuera del granero.

 _"…Celoso."_

Hiccup frenó. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Toothless saltó hacia uno de los pedestales. Por un momento, no dio indicios de continuar con sus murmullos acusadores. Pero, justo cuando Hiccup reiniciaba su marcha, el gorgoreo llegó a sus oídos.

 _"Estás Celoso de ella, Hiccup."_

La voz de Camicazi explotó en el cráneo de Hiccup.

" _Todos lo han notado. ¡Haz estado haciendo pucheros desde que tu Night Fury se consiguió novia! ¡Es obvio que estás celoso, Haddock!"_

"Tonterías." Repitió la misma respuesta que le había dado a la Bog-Burglar. "¿Celoso de Valkyria? ¿Por qué lo estaría, Toothless? Es ridículo el tan sólo pensarlo."

En lugar de mostrarse más ofendido, Toothless agachó su cabeza, rehusándose a seguir observando la silueta de su jinete.

Hiccup suspiró, el tumulto de sentimientos nublando su mente, casi provocando que su gancho se atascara con un barrote. Salió del granero lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para vomitar en la primera cubeta que encontró afuera.

No estaba celoso. Camicazi estaba loca. Toothless sólo estaba desatando su ira.

No estaba celoso.

¿Celoso de la forma que la Mood-Dragon se envolvía por el torso de Toothless, como si perteneciera allí, siempre _unida_ a él? ¡Bah!

¿Celoso de todo el tiempo que su dragón compartía con Valkyria, cuando Toothless sólo había compartido tiempo con Hiccup? ¡Sería de lo más infantil!

¿Celoso de la forma salvaje con la que Toothless había atacado el campamento Romano en nombre de la criatura que tanto quería?

¿Celoso de cómo Toothless se permitirá ser marcado con las feromonas azucaradas de Valkyria?

¿Tan celoso, que Hiccup nunca podía aguantar mucho tiempo cerca de Toothless, cuando la víbora multicolor arribaba de visita?

…Oh, por Odín.

Mierda de yak.

Hiccup jaló sus propios mechones pelirrojos, sentado en medio de la plaza de Berk, solo una cubeta vómito acompañándolo, en la hora de la auto-revelación:

"Estoy totalmente, e irremediablemente, _celoso_."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA: Santo Thor, este fic se ha vuelto toda una telenovela…**


End file.
